swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Harch
Harch Species data created by TheSagaContinues user Serfious. Harch are an imposing humanoid, spider-like sentient Species. They posses six arms and six red eyes, as well as a pair of chelicerae near their mouths. The Harch are a fiercely independent Species, having never joined the Republic, and only joining the Confederacy of Independent Systems in the waning years of the Clones Wars. The Harch themselves live in communities of "Nests" along The Mid Rim, mostly situated in their homeworld of Secundus Ando. During the time of the Empire, Harch raiders fiercely fought against Imperial rule during what became known as the "Noolian Crisis," wherein Imperial forces pushed to root out what few Confederate sympathizers were left. Their efforts would unfortunately prove fruitless, as Captain Par Lankin's Imperial taskforce dealt a crippling blow to the resistance at the Battle of Galboron. Harch Characteristics Personality: Harch are fiercely independent, highly valuing freedom and personal worth. The Harch are often slow and deliberate, making sure that every action they take has their intended effect. This is often confusing to other Species, who find a Harch's caution unnerving. Physical Description: The Harch possess a large-fanged mouth between two prominent chelicerae, above which are six red eyes arranged in a semicircle. The two lowest eyes are larger and roughly twice the size of the four smaller eyes. Harch walk on two legs and posses six arms, with the second and third set of arms protruding from behind the first pair rather than directly above or below them. These arms are covered in thick hair and end in three-fingered hands. Age Groups: Harch age at the following stages: Homeworld: Harch are native to The Mid Rim planet of Secundus Ando, a compound of Harch Nests and communities. Languages: Harch speak their own language of clicks and hisses, which causes those that speak to develop a habit of clicking in between phrases. Example Names: Trench, Ichiir, Ashton, Chiich. Adventurers: Harch often leave their homeworld in search of inspiration, in hopes of discovering a new part of themselves. They often make accantences with other Species, although rarely do they form lasting bonds with others. Most Harch often make their way as Scouts or Scoundrels, although Force-sensitive Harch might instead become Jedi. Harch Species Traits Harch share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Harch receive a +2 bonus to both their Constitution and Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Charisma. Harch are careful and deliberate, but are often unnerving to other Species. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Hatch have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed: '''Harch have a base speed of 6 squares. * '''Conditional Bonus Feat: A Harch gains Dual Weapon Mastery I as a bonus Feat at 1st level, provided he or she meets the prerequisites of the Feat (Minimum Dexterity of 13 and a Base Attack Bonus of +1). * Extra Arms: '''Harch can hold up to six items or Weapons at a time. This ability does not grant extra attacks; however, it does mean a Harch can wield three two-handed weapons at a time. * '''Skilled Grappler: '''Due to their extra arms, Harch gain a +5 Species bonus to both Grab and Grapple checks. * '''Imposing: A Harch may chose to reroll any Persuasion checks made to Intimidate, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Automatic Languages: All Harch can speak, read, and write both Harch and Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Harch